Happy Birthday Wubbzy
by Aurareader
Summary: Dedicated to my pretend sister, Wubbzy! YAY! Happy Birthday sis! *Also contains brotherly and sisterly love of May and Max*


_**Well, I'm back with a oneshot for my really good friend whom I treat as a sister, wubbzy! Hot Limit, boogely-moogely, wubbzy, she's still the same person! YAY! Happy B-Day sis!**_

_**I do not own Pokemon or The Cupid Shuffle…..If I did, I wouldn't be writing this Birthday oneshot…..OH WELL!**_

* * *

May sat alone in the Pokecenter's dark room. The only thing that was keeping her warm was a blanket and a cozy fire. She sighed. It was another birthday missed. She just knew it! It was raining down outside and she couldn't go through Petalburg Woods like this!

As she cuddled up by the fire, she remembered all of her past birthdays, including one where she insisted that she wanted to be called Wubbzy! She chuckled. It's been a long time since that had happened.

May yawned. She was sleepy and the pitter-patter of the rain and the warmth of the fire wasn't helping much either. She took out a picture of her and Max, playing around, on one of her birthdays. She dozed her, picture in hand and eyelids drooping.

* * *

_**Initiate Dream Sequence**_

May awoke to a start. All around her were people in conversations, eating cake, and giving gifts to a 5'9", average build girl with tannish brown hair greenish blue eyes. She was wearing a beautiful strapless emerald green dress that complimented her eyes. Next to her was a tall and muscular man wearing a tuxedo and trying to hit on her. However, there was a kid protecting her.

He looked 12, and had black spiky hair, brown eyes, a pale tan, and an average body. He had on a white suit with black shirt inside along with black pants and black shoes. His tie was made out of white silk and had on round rectangular glasses along with his jade pendant.

"For the last time- Oh look who's here!" Every head turned to May's direction. May looked down and found herself in a ruby red sleeveless dress that glitter. She had on a red flats and a silver necklace with a sapphire as the centerpiece.

The girl before went up to her. "Hey, May! My name's Wubbzy! And this here is my brother, Aura!" Wubbzy pointed to the young kid who was smiling.

"What the- You're Wubbzy? And what's this?" May stammered.

Aura walked up to them. "May, welcome to Wubbzy's birthday party!"

Everybody nodded in agreement with the kid's statement. May's face was still in shock.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's party!" Wubbzy grabbed May's hand and led her to the dance floor. "Come on, May! You can do it!"

"Except I don't know how to dance!" stammered May before a familiar song played on the speakers. It was a song she knows too well, The Cupid Shuffle.

She doesn't know how, but she got tricked into the beats, and started dancing. She danced so much that she moved onto a different song that she completely was good at it. May and Wubbzy danced throughout the night 'til it was cake and present time that is.

Many presented Wubbzy with gifts ranging from automatic monkey sitting maid to a kiss to a mistletoe into a getting a kiss.

"For the last time-!"

"Ahem," Aura said, "I would like to present my lovely sister with a speech and a present that she'll never forgets."

"My sister, Wubbzy, although we maybe a thousand miles apart, I love her. She is accepted as a part of my family and I'll try to be there for her birthday! It is my duty as The Little Brother!"

He moved the card to the back before reading the next one.

"She may be hot-tempered, but that just adds to the the spice of her! She's sweet, kind, and caring. Willing to try everything she can to cheer her brother up and make people happy at the same time. She's dedicated and motivated to succeed in her life and is an inspiration to me. Even if she doesn't know it, I'll be watching, somewhere in her heart."

He moved the card again.

"Wubbzy, what can I say? I don't think I can say anything else besides all of the obvious. Now, people may say I'm possessive of her, but that's my worst fear. The fear of losing such a wonderful and kind sister, like Wubbzy, and being alone for the rest of my life. The thought frightens me. Well, Wubbzy, I'll always try to be there for you, rain or shine. Happy Birthday, sis!"

Aura finished his speech before pressing a button on a small remote. On it were brotherly-sisterly love between the the two of them. Them helping each other, Aura crying in Wubbzy's lap, her cheering him up, and them side by side laughing.

May cried, holding her hands to her mouth. She realize how much she miss her brother, Max. It's been a good long three years of without seeing each other and hopefully, she promised to make it to him through rain or shine.

Wubbzy went over to May and put her hand on her shoulder. "May, get a hold of yourself and go find Max. Wake up, May, wake up….."

_**End Dream Sequence**_

* * *

May woke again, this time to a shaking. "May, wake up! It's me, Max!" May found herself with tears in her eyes and Max, muddy and wet.

"Oh, Max! I missed you so much!" cried May as she hugged the little boy.

"I do too, May! It's been too long!" Max hugged May back, as he led her out through the doors. "I've been worried sick of you, May! You were crying and saying something about how the rain never goes away."

May looked at the sky, not a cloud in the sky. Maybe all she had to do, was rebuild her bond with Max again and her sadness would dissipate along with the rain.

"Don't worry, Max! It's all better now! And just so you know, I'll always be there for you!"

"As will I, sis, as will, I! I love you!"

"I do too!"

They began to playfully punch each other in the arm as they walked back to Petalburg Town, as the sun kept shining through.

* * *

_**I'm so sorry this was rushed Wubbzy! ;n; T N T But I still hope you like it! And I meant every word in that speech, Wubbzy! Happy Birthday and hope you have a good one!**_

_**Until then,**_

_**\(^U^) Bye!**_

_**-Aura**_


End file.
